


Poor Judgment

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [32]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Claire cannot trust herself.





	Poor Judgment

Sonny loathing could bring two people together in the closet of situations, but the idea of being romantically linked to yet another mobster made her physically ill.  
  
However, he was irresistible as he continued to stroke the keys of the piano – their conversation of burying Corinthos leading to a calmer state of mind, leaving her vulnerable to his undeniable charm.  
  
His eyes found hers, causing her breathing to stop all together, until a smile spread across his lips.  
  
Reminded of her hideous mistake, Claire rushed out and swore to herself she would never be alone with a mobster ever again.


End file.
